Sparda's Last Rebellion
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: What if the Dark Knight had one more trick up his sleeve and instead of having two sons he had one son and one daughter? This will be a yaoi GirlDante/Nero Mature for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I don't own DMC or the characters. Hey, if I did I'd be sitting at a tropical beach! Anyway this will be a yaoi with a twist! If you're not into this, please don't read!!!!

Chapter 1

Dante walked into his office, practically dead on his feet. He had dealt with demons left and right but would have been snuffed out if Nero hadn't jumped in. _This is the third time this week!_ Dante's mind growled as he placed Ebony and Ivory on the desk to clean them._ What the hell is going on with me?_ He sat down with a huff and disassembled his guns, took out a cleaning kit and got to work, his mind rounding up a thousand questions an hour. _Why am I feeling like shit? Why did I zone out? And why the hell am I so moody?_ The phone rang, startling the older demon slayer out of his thought whirlpool and causing him to knock the picture of his mother off of his desk and shatter to the floor. _Oh fuck that was a new frame!!!!_ Dante lamented as he grabbed the phone.

"This better be good," He growled. The voice on the other line hitched a bit then laughed.

"Damn old man," Nero's good natured voice laughed. "You almost killed my ear. Listen, can I crash? I'm tired of Fortuna and Kyrie's got a new man, some local guy, please don't ask me."

"Sure kid," Dante said as he crouched down to clean up the mess. "You know you're welcome. Move in if you want."

"Ok, you got it old man! I'll be there in a bit and thanks!" Dante heard the phone click and the connection going. Despite his moodiness, Dante smiled. Without realizing it, Nero had taken a place in Dante's heart and made him feel complete again. Yea the kid was young but he was well balanced, serious yet even headed. _He'd give Verge a run for his money._ He had to grin at that. Vergil was sophisticated and refined while Nero, although he could be the same, was nowhere near as uptight and was not power hungry. The boy knew that he had powers for a reason and he was willing to use them for the greater good. Vergil always used his to get what he wanted. It broke Dante's heart that his own twin was blinded to power and greed. _Mom and dad are probably rolling in their graves._ Dante thought. _I…hey…what's this?_ He reached for the picture and saw a thin envelope on the back of his mother's picture. _What's this?_ He carefully removed it from the picture, sat down in his chair and opened it. The contents inside were a letter, and a picture of a girl aged no more than four years old in a little red Christmas dress, a red poinsettia in her long silver white hair. _Who's this little girl? We have a sister? _Dante opened the letter and read:

Dante,

Well, before I continue, I should address you by your true name; Delia. Before you go off the deep end and curse me to the deepest darkest Hell (If I'm not there already), I hid you away for a reason, to protect you. You were born a girl but I didn't have the heart to change you to your current gender until after the picture was taken. But I go ahead of myself, forgive me.

When I left the ranks of Hell and fought for humanity, Mundus and all the other devils had envisioned my begetting a daughter and had threatened that if I would not give myself up, that they would take you. I couldn't allow that to happen. Your mother was heartbroken when the time came to whisk you away, change you, rename you and act as if we never had a daughter. This is my greatest sin and although I know no words can take my actions back, I could 'prepare' you for what's to come. If you're reading this, you're probably feeling moody all the time and what's the term? Oh yes, on the rag. Anyway, it means that the seal I had placed on you is wearing away and you're going to feel quite shitty during its degeneration. If Vergil is alive, stay clear of him. You're not meant for him. I've seen into his heart a long time ago and it pains me to say this: but he's going down. I've also seen into yours, my little hellion. You are my grace and I'm proud of you. No matter what may befall me, I'm always around. Delia, I'm sorry for the injustice I've caused and I hope one day, you'll forgive me.

Love You Always,

Daddy

Dante put the letter down and picked up the picture, looking it over. It was a female version of his father, with their mother's hair! The coloring and all else (except the gender at this point) was his father's. Dante put the picture down carefully and picked up his guns. _I'd better kill something._ He thought. _And fast_. He was ready to leave when Nero came in, travel worn yet happy.

"Hey old man…."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Dante hissed. "Out of my way!" Nero blinked but moved nonetheless. Dante stormed out, slamming the door in his wake and leaving a very stunned Nero.

_What the hell happened?!_

**It's been a while but tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encountering the Dark Knight (Nero's Pov)

I have never seen Dante this pissed off. On the phone he was fine and when I get here, he's out for blood. I look around and saw only one thing out of place; the picture frame with his mother's photo. I saw glass on the floor and the broken frame. It didn't look thrown; more like it was knocked over. I grabbed a broom and dust-pan, swept up the glass and broken frame. _That's an accident waiting to happen. Why did Dante leave it there?_

After disposing the garbage I noticed a letter and a photo on the table. I picked up the letter and read its contents. My eyes widened and I was glad I had the sense to take a seat as I read, or I would have busted my ass. _Dante's a woman?! That's impossible!_ I remember seeing Dante naked once, it was during a mission and a demon singed his clothes off. He was every bit a man. Now, here in ink, was the Dark Knight telling him "'oops son I forgot to tell you that you're a girl!'" I didn't blame Dante for being pissed off. Hell, if my dad told me I was a girl after years of living as a guy I'd be pissed as holy hell. I sighed and put the letter down and picked up the picture. I had to smile. The little girl, Delia, was adorable. She looked happy as her father held her in his arms. It was a cheery Christmas but my breath hitched as I looked at Sparda's image.

He was tall about an impressive 6'3", handsome with a careworn yet aristocratic face. His eyes were a bluish purple, like mine but had a ring of gold while I had silver. His hair was done up, making it look spiky (think Vergil's in DMC 3) and dressed in all purple. The pendant that Dante always wore was in the picture as well. I flipped the back and saw in neat handwriting:

_A Father's Love Never Fades._

I put the picture down and sat back in the seat. _If Sparda loved his daughter so much, then why did he change her?_

_**I did it to protect her**_. A calm but firm voice said in my head. _**I was not going to allow Mundus and his cronies get my little girl.**_ I turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you and who are you?" I asked as I looked around. "Why don't you show yourself?"

_**If I had a body, trust me I would.**_ The voice said. _**But as you can plainly see, I don't. At least not one of flesh and blood…**_

"Where are you?" I asked again with a sigh. I was patient but the one thing I hated, was someone being vague. I've always hated shady shit!

_**Come to the wall with the swords. **_The voice said. I rolled my eyes and obeyed. I looked at the arsenal of swords and was impressed. There were many and each one had their own story. I knew the voice wasn't going to say 'I'm here'. It was more like 'You have to figure it out for yourself'. I looked at each one and reviewed origin in my head. _It's not Alastor, it's not Rebellion, it's not Merciless, definitely not Death Sentence, so it must be…_ I let my human arm rest on the Forced Edge. _It's you._

_**Ha! Clever boy! I'm impressed. What made you choose me?**_

"I remember Dante…"

_**Delia. Her name is Delia. You can't call her Dante…**_

"Look, I'm sure she prefers the name she's carried all these years."

_**You called ' her' 'she'. You know that 'she' is female and yet you will not acknowledge her name?**_

"Dante is what she's used to so there. As for your question, I remember this blade having two forms. The one I see and Sparda, the sword named after you."

_**Clever boy. You're Nero correct?**_

"How did you know my name?" I asked, amazed at the fact that this sword knew me. I had never…

_**You didn't have to. I may not speak as much as Agni and Rudra but I do pay attention when conversations are held. Besides I have a very good memory.**_

"You can see me too?! Where are your eyes?" I looked the blade over and heard laughter in my head. I knew it was the sword's own.

_**You have a lot to learn if you wish to win my daughter.**_

"Can it you lump of steel." I said. "How about starting from the beginning?"

_**As to how I got in here? Well with my last breath I muttered a spell, unbeknown at the time that it would bound my soul to the blade. I couldn't save my wife, I was already in it. As for why I had never spoken to my children, it was simple; I couldn't interfere with their destiny. **_

"You knew that they would..?"

_**Since the day of their birth I knew. However, on my son I had hoped it was a misconception. I had given him the benefit of the doubt, even giving him Yamoto, one of my favorite blades…**_

"It's here." I said. "It's hanging on the wall next to two blades with heads."

_**Oh those are Agni and Rudra. They can talk one into insanity. **_I had to chuckle. Sparda had Dante's and Vergil's personalities but it was balanced out evenly. I liked him immediately. _**So you see, I had to do what I could to protect my daughter. My son was never fit for her. What happened to him anyway?**_

"He was taken in by Mundus and turned. Dante defeated him." I heard the sword sigh.

_**Vergil, he was too entranced with my legend. He wanted to be powerful and like me. He always followed me around. He believed that once I bit the big one, that he would inherit my power.**_

"That didn't happen." I said. "Dante's the heir…."

_**Actually, no…My daughter is not my successor. The power she has is her own.**_

"Wait, you don't have any more children." I said. "Then who…." I looked at the sword as it hit me like a ton of bricks. "ME?!"

_**You are smart….Yes you. And before you ask, I'll tell you. You're worthy for my power, this sword and my daughter. But, my daughter's the one you have to win on your own. I have not seen anyone with a code of honor and refinement since me and my daughter. Vergil had it in spurts. He was my son but I have to say it as I see it. The kid was a bad egg.**_ I looked at the sword and nodded. Dante had told me what had happened with Vergil and what he was like before Mundus took him. He was blinded with power, was too proud to see that he was falling through the cracks and too far gone to listen to reason. He had thought he would make his father proud but instead, he had disgraced himself and his family. It was Dante who had made his parents proud. I was about to open my mouth again when the doors opened and Dante came in.

"Hey kid." He said with a tired smile. "I see you're still here."

"Dante, are you all right?" I asked as I put the Forced Edge down. "You stormed out of here…."

_**Like a bat outta Hell!**_ The sword chuckled. Dante and I looked at the blade and then at each other.

"What the fuck!?" Dante asked. "Did the sword just…."

_**Yes I can speak. Hello Delia.**_ Dante looked at the sword then at me then did something I didn't think was possible: Dante passed out!

**Well Daddy's back with an edge! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey kid." He said with a tired smile. "I see you're still here."

"Dante, are you all right?" I asked as I put the Forced Edge down. "You stormed out of here…."

_**Like a bat outta Hell!**_ The sword chuckled. Dante and I looked at the blade and then at each other.

"What the fuck!?" Dante asked. "Did the sword just…."

_**Yes I can speak. Hello Delia.**_ Dante looked at the sword then at me then did something I didn't think was possible: Dante passed out!

Chapter 3: Foretold Battle Part 1 (Dante/Delia's POV)

I woke up and shot straight up out of bed. _Maybe I had too much on my plate. _I thought. _Cause there is no way in fucking Hell my father could be in that sword….There is no way I'm a DAME!_ I ran downstairs and glared at Nero then at the blade.

"There is no way I'm a _fucking DAME!"_ I snarled. Nero looked away at the blade then at me with angered eyes.

"Dante, what the hell is up with you? Why would your father lie to you?"

"I….I…I just know." I said. I wanted to blow up, tear up the place but Nero looked on edge. _He looks worse then Verge when he's upset._ "Look kid, I've checked myself over more times than I can count and there is _no way_ I'm a dame!"

"Well if you'd get your head out of your ass I'd fill you in." Nero growled. I glared at him. _Who the fuck was he to be talking to me like that?_ I picked up my guns and aimed them at his head, right in between the eyes. I gasped when he aimed the Blue Rose at me without even battin' an eyelash.

"Now you listen to me and stop with the bitchy fits for one minute." Nero commanded, not lowering his weapon. "Your father did what he did to protect you. Do you think it was easy for him to pretend he never had a daughter? And think on this: if he didn't love you, would he have looked out for you?" My hands, for the first time ever, had trembled a bit. I remembered how protective my father had been of me and my mom looking at me with sad eyes. I remember Vergil looking at me with a look that made my skin crawl. I also remembered when I had some serious cramps…

_It was winter and I was only twelve. I had woken up with serious stomach pains. I remember curling up in a fetal position and biting back the tears that threatened to spill. This was worse than any training session I had. I felt Vergil's presence next to me, for we slept in the same room. I opened my eyes and was in shock when I saw what he was trying to do; he was sniffing between my legs!_

"_Verge! What are you doing?!'" I asked as I pushed him away from me. Vergil smirked and tried to come near me again. I scurried off of the bed and ran out of our room. I heard a low growl coming out of him and his eyes had a hungry look in them. I ran to the one place where I would be safe; our Dad's study! As soon as I got there, I slammed the door and hid under my father's favorite chair. A few moments later, Vergil sauntered in and sniffed around. I hugged myself, hoping he wouldn't find me…_

"'_There you are Dante.'" My brother purred as he looked at me. "'Why don't you play nice?'" I looked at him and smirked. I grabbed a heavy book, which happened to be the book my father was reading at the time. __**It must have fallen over. Well, this will work!**__With strength I didn't know I had, I smacked Vergil with it and ran away, screaming. I heard Vergil's howl of pain and his footsteps. I thought I was safe as soon as I had reached the bottom of the stairs. Boy was I wrong, for Vergil jumped down from the top floor, cut off my escape path and tackled me to the ground! He straddled me and purred._

"'_You always were a feisty one Dante.'" He whispered in my ear. "'Now it's time to teach you respect...'"_

"'_Respect this motherfucker!'" I roared as I kneed him in the family jewels, causing him to let me go and get away. I had no idea that my Dad had come in and saw what had happened. I saw his eyes were a deep crimson and I could have sworn I saw the fires of Hell in them. He took me by the hand, put me behind him and took a stance. In his hands was the Forced Edge._

"'_Vergil, you are not to touch your sibling.'" Our father said with a deadly calm. "'How dare you…Dante is not, nor will ever belong to you.'"_

"'_That's where you're wrong Father.'" Vergil said as he picked himself up and looked at me."' I swear upon your grave that I will have what is mine.'" I hid myself into my father's coat and whimpered. I felt one of my father's hands running through my hair lovingly, calming me down immediately. He looked at Vergil and smirked the smirk I had inherited._

"'_And even from beyond the grave, I say, hell no.'" Vergil looked at us and hissed, storming off in anger. I looked at my father, who in turn looked at me and smiled._

"'_Don't worry my little hellion,'" He said. "'Your intended will come.'"_

I looked at Nero and sighed. He didn't deserve my fury. Since we've met, he's been there through thick and thin. Even when we fought, he's been there. I lowered my guns and sat down. I didn't know what to do, say or think. For the first time in my life, I was lost.I felt him sit next to me and waited for me to look at him. I did and smiled a bit.

"Even when I was an asshole, you stuck it out didn't you kid?"

"As if I had much of a choice," Nero chuckled. "But I don't mind it. You keep me on my toes and take no shit from anyone. I like that. You didn't push me away or say 'Oh it's too dangerous' and what other bullshit I blocked out. You let me be."

"I'm just a freak huh?"

"Welcome to the club." Nero said. "I have a Devil Arm as one of my own limbs for God sake. Besides, we're half devils, to humanity and devils, we're always freaks."

_**The boy has a point.**_ My father's voice pointed out. I looked at the Forced Edge and picked it up. "Is that really you in there Dad?"

_**Yea, it is. Delia I….**_

"No, call me Dante." I said. "It's what I'm used to."

_**But that is not your name my hellion. At least not anymore... You can not go around as a male anymore.**_

"But I…."

_**No buts, there is a way to change you but you can not interfere my hellion.**_

"What is it?" I asked. Nero looked at me but had no clue what my father had up his sleeve. Something told me I wasn't going to like this at all.

_**Nero and Vergil will have to fight for you. Winner takes all.**_ I looked at the sword as if it had a few dents in it. _Nero having to fight Vergil, something didn't click. One, Vergil was dead and two; Nero was not a dirty fighter. _

_**I know you worry for the lad but don't. There's more to it than you think.**_

"Vergil's dead!" I said.

_**According to whom? **_My father asked. _**Don't underestimate a devil my hellion. We don't go down so quickly.**_

"Right, if he's not dead then where is he?" I asked. Both Nero and my father didn't have an answer. Even though I smiled in victory, something was gnawing at me…._It can't be…_

On the outskirts of town, in the ruins from where the Devil tower had stood, a demon in black armor climbed out of the debris and looked around. _I had forgotten how much of a slum this place is._ He thought as he dusted himself off. _But that's the least of my problems. Dante, you are mine..._

**Who do you think crawled out from the depths of Hell? Review to get more!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nero and Vergil will have to fight for you. Winner takes all.**_ I looked at the sword as if it had a few dents in it. _Nero having to fight Vergil, something didn't click. One, Vergil was dead and two; Nero was not a dirty fighter. _

_**I know you worry for the lad but don't. There's more to it than you think.**_

"Vergil's dead!" I said.

_**According to whom? **_My father asked. _**Don't underestimate a devil my hellion. We don't go down so quickly.**_

"Right, if he's not dead then where is he?" I asked. Both Nero and my father didn't have an answer. Even though I smiled in victory, something was gnawing at me…._It can't be…_

On the outskirts of town, in the ruins from where the Devil tower had stood, a demon in black armor climbed out of the debris and looked around. _I had forgotten how much of a slum this place is._ He thought as he dusted himself off. _But that's the least of my problems. Dante, you are mine..._

Chapter 4 Foretold Battle Part 2 (Dante/Delia then Nero's POV)

_There was no fucking way he could have lived. _I thought as I sat into my chair. _No devil could have survived a battle like the one we had. Who did he think he was the terminator?_

_**What is that, the terminator?**_

"Oh it was a cyborg that was sent from the future to kill the mother of the future's hero." I heard Nero explain. I sighed and sat back. _Man, can't my thoughts be private?!_

_**Ah, no. They haven't been since you were thirteen!**_ My father's voice said. I shot up at that. If my thoughts weren't private then he would have known…..holy shit!

_**About a certain little crush…**_My father teased. _**You damn right I do! But we have a bigger fish to fry!**_ I glared at the blade. _**What did I say that was so bad?**_

"Oh nothing," I said. "Just when after I had 'awakened' I was swallowed whole by a big assed motherfucking fish!" I heard both Nero and my father's sharp intakes of breath. Then Nero broke the silence.

"And you're still with us? Didn't the fish know that he had to chew his food?" I glared at him and my father's laughter rang. I calmly held up my guns and fired. They shut up at once!

"Anyway," Nero said as he cleared his throat. "What do we do with this Vergil guy? And how do we find him?"

_**We don't. **_My father said. _**He'll come to us. And 'we' do nothing. It's you that has to do something lad.**_

"What am I supposed to do?" Nero asked. "This guy is a full fledged…I haven't gone through my maturing yet!"

_**Then consider this as a rite of passage. **_My father said. _**Hell, everyone goes through one! I hadn't gone through mine until after I had been recruited by Mundus. But Nero, Delia and I can not interfere with the battle that is to ensue. **__**Vergil knows that but he will be coming to kill you in cold blood for he feels that you are in his way from claiming what he believes is his.**_

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked. "Don't I get to choose who I want to be with?!"

_**No, because you will not be in the right state of mind.**_

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean I'll go crazy?"

_**No, just horny.**_ My father said straightforward, causing Nero and I to blush deep red. _**Oh come on quit being so….Oh ye Gods of Heaven and Hell….you both are…oh this will be good!**_

"Dad can you focus on what's going to happen and not on whether or not Nero and I have had our cherries popped?"

_**I already know they haven't. But you're right Delia. Nero, Vergil doesn't fight fair all the time and my daughter knows this. You have to exercise caution. You two will be crazed yourselves, due to Delia's scent which will be in the air without her knowledge for one and the moon being full on the other. Keep a clear head and focus on what needs to be done. Otherwise you will fail and we don't need that.**_ I nodded at that and Nero ran his human hand through his hair. I knew that he was nervous. There was a lot of pressure on him right now and I didn't know what to do.

"Dad, Nero's not at full power though. How is he going to stand against Verge?"

_**You did it and you didn't go through your maturing yet! Don't underestimate a devil. Never forget that! Nero I know you can do this.**_

"But….."

"He's here." I said as I sat up straight and paled. "He's outside the office." Nero stood up, taking the Blue Rose, Yamoto and was going to take the Red Queen when my father butted in.

_**No, take me.**_

"You said no interfering old man." Nero said. My father huffed as Nero took down the Red Queen and secured it onto his back. "Nice try though." When he walked out I heard my father swear.

_**Damn he saw right through me.**_

I had to smirk. The legendary Dark Knight had been outfoxed!

(Nero's POV)

I walked through the heavy double doors of the office and in the light of the full moon, on the roof of the building across from the office, I saw a man dressed in blue and black. The resemblance between the two was incredible. There were only a few slight differences, Vergil's hair was spiky while Dante's laid flat, blue and black vs. red and black, the weaponry and the eyes. Dante's emotions were shown bright and clear through his eyes while Vergil's were cold, empty and nearly lifeless.

"So you're the whelp that stands in my way." Vergil said with icy calm. I arched an eyebrow and kept cool. I had to remember to not let my temper fly on this one. "You don't look like much."

"I could say the same about you." I said easily. "But, you can't underestimate a devil." I saw Vergil's smirk. It was cold and icy, just like the rest of his persona.

"I see you've had a pep talk from beyond the grave." He said as he looked at my side, where Yamoto was sheathed. "And my sword, give it to me."

"Yamoto came to me willingly." I said. "There is no way I'm allowing you to hurt anyone else again." I brought forth the Red Queen and took a stance. "Shall we dance?"

**Well, there's more to come. The battle that is! But I need a place for the grand battle. In your reviews, choose one place from the DMC series 1-4 (well if you choose 4, fill me in on it with a description please!) you would like the battle to end up! The place most mentioned will be picked. The other choices will be included as well, so no one's left out!Thanks and keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're the whelp that stands in my way." Vergil said with icy calm. I arched an eyebrow and kept cool. I had to remember to not let my temper fly on this one. "You don't look like much."

"I could say the same about you." I said easily. "But, you can't underestimate a devil." I saw Vergil's smirk. It was cold and icy, just like the rest of his persona.

"I see you've had a pep talk from beyond the grave." He said as he looked at my side, where Yamoto was sheathed. "And my sword, give it to me."

"Yamoto came to me willingly." I said. "There is no way I'm allowing you to hurt anyone else again." I brought forth the Red Queen and took a stance. "Shall we dance?"

Note: I would like to thank to all who have reviewed and have held on this far. The time has come! Let's Rock!

Chapter 5: So It Begins

Dante went to the windows of the office, the Forced Edge in hand. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to interfere but to hell with it! He wasn't ready for Nero to fall as another victim to Vergil's blood thirst. He had his hand on the door handle when suddenly; he went down on one knee, biting back immense pain.

_**So, it has begun.**_ Sparda's voice said gravely. _**And early too…don't fight it my hellion. Let it go…**_

"It hurts…." Dante said from between clenched teeth. "I…." With a cry, loud enough to shatter glass, Dante fell to the ground and caused the two combatants to snap to attention.

"It's time….Whelp!" Vergil roared, allowing his eyes to go red. Nero held his ground but he knew that he had to think fast. _I can't allow Vergil to pass me. He can't and won't have her!_ With the Devil Bringer in the lead, Nero threw himself into a full body tackle into the older devil. Vergil grunted in surprise as he felt the Devil Arm get him in the ribs. He wheeled and followed the younger slayer, hungry for blood and lusting for his prize. As Nero ran from one roof to the other through the slums, Vergil aimed his energy swords, one at a time at him.

"Give it up you abomination!" He roared as Nero dodged his blades effortlessly, "She will never belong to a lowly bastard such as you! I will have her and rip your still bleeding heart before her." Nero growled as he dodged another blade, leaping off of the roof of Love Planet with the Blue Rose aimed at Vergil, dead aim.

"Let's cut the crap!" He growled. "There's no room to fight here. What do you say on taking this on another level?" Vergil looked at the lad and smirked. _The boy is smart._

"Very well, I'll humor you. But first….I'll need _her_." With that, Vergil did a bout face and ran back to Devil May Cry. _WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT ASSHOLE!_Nero thought as he ran behind the older demon. _Sparda was right! He doesn't play fair! What a punk!_

Dante was sweating profusely and gasping for air as he laid on his back in the floor of office. He was unable to move, or breathe, or do anything. Pain racked through his entire body as bones shifted, muscles came and went and certain anatomies were altered. Even his power changed but not by much. For any other person, the transformation would have knocked them out but Dante was determined to stay awake….

_**It's almost done my hellion. **_Sparda's voice soothed as Dante's body racked in pain again. _**Don't fight it; let it run its course.**_ Dante took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a bit. As soon as he did, the change went smoother and after thirty minutes, ice crystal blue eyes opened and an alluring beautiful woman with mid-back length silver hair, dressed in red and black leathers stood up.

"Holy…shit…." She moaned. "What the fuck hit me?"

_**I would say puberty but that would be way off the mark.**_ Sparda said causing the woman to glare. _**Now, now, my sweet Delia, it's not nice to glare at your Daddy that way.**_

"You are so lucky you're in that sword right now." She moaned again as she went to the mirror. "Cause if you weren't I'd…….." She looked at herself and panicked. She was beautiful, with soft yet chiseled features, her lips were full and a soft pink, her eyes were almost hypnotic. Her voice was low but would send any man into a fit of lust. Her body was strong, yet sensuous. In short, Delia was a living breathing wet dream to humans and devils alike. "I'd kick your ass then kiss you."

_**Both are out of the question missy. Leave that for your mate will you, he would enjoy it!**_ Delia smirked and picked up the sword. As soon as she did, the doors burst open and Vergil sauntered in.

"So," He began as he looked the young devil woman over. "This is why Father kept you away from me. Well, he's not here to save you now…"

"But I AM!" Nero growled as he stepped between the two. Vergil growled and tried to push forward but the look in Nero's eyes made him reconsider.

"So, you think you're worthy of her?" He asked. "Let's put it to the test shall we?" With a wave of his hand they were transported out of the office and somewhere that seem familiar to Nero. _WTF? How did he know about the opera house?!_ The rain pelted on them mercilessly. But something felt wrong. Nero looked around and even though he saw Vergil and himself, there was no Delia!

"You arrogant fuck!" Nero spat. "Where is she?" Vergil didn't answer. Instead he lunged at the younger slayer and their swords clashed. Both were determined to win…

**Well, I'll get into detail as how I** **put the boys were they are real quick. Vergil had developed mind reading and manipulation ability in his absence. The closest person was Nero, so….I figured, let him be nosey and pick a place that's quite dramatic. As for Delia, she's up next chap but she has a battle of her own… Reviews are welcome thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you think you're worthy of her?" He asked. "Let's put it to the test shall we?" With a wave of his hand they were transported out of the office and somewhere that seem familiar to Nero. _WTF? How did he know about the opera house?!_ The rain pelted on them mercilessly. But something felt wrong. Nero looked around and even though he saw Vergil and himself, there was no Delia!

"You arrogant fuck!" Nero spat. "Where is she?" Vergil didn't answer. Instead he lunged at the younger slayer and their swords clashed. Both were determined to win…

Chapter 6: Memory Lane (Delia's POV)

The first thing I felt, was pain. It seemed endless and it hurt like a bitch! I looked around and felt my eyes burn with unshed tears as I recognized the place. I was in the living room of our home, the one where Verge and I and our parents had lived in. Of course, Dad was no longer with us, biting the big one and I was out on patrol, for ever since Dad died, I had taken it upon myself to patrol as he had, for rogue demons. On this particular night, it was Verge and Mom at home…

_I watched as Mom dried the last of the dishes and put them away, looking at the clock, wondering on when I was coming home. Although Verge was with her, Mom looked worried and scared for some reason. It was as if she knew that something was very wrong…_

"'_Vergil,'" She called out to him gently from the kitchen and rousing him from his book. "Why don't you go on patrol like your brother?'" Vergil looked at her and scoffed._

"'_Why would I do something so common?'" He asked in a bored tone and looking at our mother. "'I don't see myself as a commoner.'"_

"'_Your father did the exact thing Dante is doing right now. Does that make him common too?'" I watched as Vergil bit into his lower lip and being in deep thought. He didn't move for a spell and Mom was waiting for an answer. She was a patient and kind lady but she would fight for what was right. (Now that I think about it, it seemed that I had inherited it from both ends). When he did move, his whole mood and mannerisms were unrecognizable. He stood up, walked to the swords, taking Yamoto down from its stand and unsheathing it. I felt my eyes widen in horror and my heart sank into my stomach. _

"'_Vergil, what are you doing?'" Our mother asked, eyes widening in fear. "'Put that back!'" I watched as Vergil pierced our mother's heart and continued until the blade was up to the hilt. They locked gazes and I heard her gasp._

"'_You are not my son. You will never….have….'" She didn't get to finish as she died on the blade. Vergil withdrew the blade and watched as she dropped lifelessly in a pool of her life's blood. He wiped the blade on his pants and turned his back on her and was out the door, not even bothering to look back…_

"Vergil, you son of a bitch!" I screamed as I let my tears flow. "How could you do that?! All this time…I had thought….but it was you who'd….I'm going to get you for this! I swear!" A strangled cry was ripped from my throat as the memory faded away and another taking it's place….

_I was in the office and I was male. I was shirtless, feet were propped on the desk and I was chowing down on a slice of pizza, carefree and anxious for the first call. Business was slow but when Arkham stepped into my office, my life changed forever._

"'_Is your name is Dante, son of Sparda?'" _

"'_Where did you hear that?'" I asked, for there were just a select few who knew of my Dad's reality. Arkham walked toward me and placed his hands onto my desk._

"'_From your brother,'" He said as he looked at my amulet. It kind of made me uneasy for I thought he was a real pervert. The way he looked at me, it just made my skin crawl. However, my bull shit radar was really going off loud in my head. "'He sends you an invitation, please accept it…'" With that, the creepy old perv flipped my desk. Luckily I was able to bounce back and save my pizza. Then the demons flooded in and wrecked my office. I felt the thrill and my blood burn for the hunt. After taking them out, I walked out, knowing that there was more than met the eye. Why would Vergil disappear like that and then come back? What did he want? And why was that pervy old guy givin' me the third degree? I went for the tower that came out of the ground and something told me that I was not coming the way I went in._

And I didn't. I came back with my devil powers awakened, Vergil was gone, Arkham was dead and a chick who was fiending for my funds. Since then, devils left and right were after my blood, found out that Vergil had been Mundus' bitch, nuking our Mom 'cause he told him to, kicked his ass, saved Trish and all of mankind, at that time. It was just one hell of a roller coaster ride. I made friends, enemies and have a kick ass arsenal of Devil Arms throughout the years. I was able to deal with it all but finding out I was a chick in dude's clothing, was more than I could swallow. I mean, hey, it's not every day that you find out that you're really a chick and chased after by every pervy demon in Hell! I only wanted one and now, he had to fight my bastard bitch of a brother. I _hated_ the Devil Laws. I wanted a piece of the action. I was not cut out to be the damsel in distress. I never was and I never will. I smirked and after making sure I was armed with my guns, Rebellion and my kick ass attitude, I was good to go!

_All right you demented sons of bitches._ I thought as I stepped through another memory. _Let's Rock!_

**I know it's a bit short! But there is more to come. I mean I have to switch to the dudes and then to Delia. Where should they go next? Where will they meet up? And will Delia break the laws of Hell to give a certain bro the beat down he deserves? Your reviews will decide their fates. Keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: For my readers, thank you so much for the reviews. They make my day. Keep on reading!**_

_I felt the thrill and my blood burn for the hunt. After taking them out, I walked out, knowing that there was more than met the eye. Why would Vergil disappear like that and then come back? What did he want? And why was that pervy old guy givin' me the third degree? I went for the tower that came out of the ground and something told me that I was not coming the way I went in._

And I didn't. I came back with my devil powers awakened, Vergil was gone, Arkham was dead and a chick who was fiending for my funds. Since then, devils left and right were after my blood, found out that Vergil had been Mundus' bitch, nuking our Mom 'cause he told him to, kicked his ass, saved Trish and all of mankind, at that time. It was just one hell of a roller coaster ride. I made friends, enemies and have a kick ass arsenal of Devil Arms throughout the years. I was able to deal with it all but finding out I was a chick in dude's clothing, was more than I could swallow. I mean, hey, it's not every day that you find out that you're really a chick and chased after by every pervy demon in Hell! I only wanted one and now, he had to fight my bastard bitch of a brother. I _hated_ the Devil Laws. I wanted a piece of the action. I was not cut out to be the damsel in distress. I never was and I never will. I smirked and after making sure I was armed with my guns, Rebellion and my kick ass attitude, I was good to go!

_All right you demented sons of bitches._ I thought as I stepped through another memory. _Let's Rock!_

Chapter 7: Survival of the Fittest Part 1 (Nero's then Delia's POV)

I felt my rage course through my veins like molten lava every time we clashed swords. All around us, the wood gave way but I paid no attention to it. I wanted Vergil's heart torn out of his body and burned on a spit. He had caused so much heart ache to the one I treasured most and for that, as well as terrorizing mankind, he was going to pay!

"What's in it for you? Aren't you part human?" I asked. Vergil glared at me and lunged for me again. I blocked a projectile with my Devil Arm and waited for my answer. I wasn't disappointed.

"I gave that filthy half of myself up a long time ago." He said with a sneer. "I am the son of Sparda. I am a devil and intend to have what is mine by right."

"Got shit news for you then," I said with a smirk. "You're never gonna get your father's power or the girl. You should go back to Hell or die, whichever comes first." I heard him growl and aim another blade at me, which I dodged easily. "You're losing your touch in your old age?"

"Such impudence," He said. "You are nothing. You were just injected with our blood! You are not genuine."

"Does it really matter?" I asked. "Everybody's the way they are for a reason. Instead of protecting your family, you got greedy. You thought of no one but yourself. You're doing it now!"

"You talk too much." Vergil said through clenched teeth. "I demand silence."

"Then you're going to have to kill me." I said. "But then again, I don't think you have what it takes." This got Vergil really pissed for he Devil Triggered and I raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Oh, snazzy… Do you a cloak for each day of the week?" The demon scoffed and lunged at me again. I took to the air then landed on the balcony. I didn't know what this guy was capable of in Devil Trig. I shot at him and as soon as I had his attention, I made my way out of the opera house and made a break for the closest thing, the church! I smirked when I heard the thundering of falling wood and all as it collapsed. _Oh well, it was due for an overhaul anyway._ I entered the church, knelt, did the sign of the cross and waited. I knew Vergil was hot on my tail but I also knew that he had a building just fall on him. _Hehehe, I hope he's got splinters all over._ I thought as I cocked the Blue Rose and aimed it at the front door. In less than five, he burst through the door, looking a bit battered but pissed to high heaven!

"You have no honor," He said. "You made that blasted building fall on me so you can escape!"

"No I didn't." I said. "It was messed up due to battle damage way before you came in the picture. You just added on the extra it needed to fall over!" Vergil growled and teleported closer to me. I jumped back and we clashed swords again. _Lord forgive me for waging a war within your House._ I prayed. I had to end this battle, failure was not an option. I couldn't bear the idea of Vergil touching her. He would treat her horribly, hurt her and when he was done with her, he'd kill her. I was not going to let that happen. I grabbed him with my Devil Arm and rammed him headfirst into a confessional's door! He turned grabbed me and rammed onto the altar. That pissed me off! I tried to hold back on my own Devil Trigger but this guy was just asking for it!

"This is all you have child?!" Vergil asked as he grabbed me by the throat and keeping me down onto the altar, pushing me further into the crater I had created from my impact. "Like I said, you are NOTHING!" He placed his hand on Yamoto's hilt and drew out the blade. With one hand still at my throat, he pointed the blade over my heart. "Do you honestly think I would lose her and my power to you?" He whispered as he leaned over me. "You shouldn't have stood in my way. Now you will get what's coming to you." He raised the blade, allowing it to glisten then rammed it through! I screamed and closed my eyes, allowing my body to become prone. Vergil pulled out the blade and was ready to walk away.

_**Never underestimate a devil!**_ Sparda's voice echoed throughout the church. Vergil turned and I had to smirk at the look on his face. It was unmasked terror and confusion.

"How are you still alive? I had pierced your heart…." He said as I stepped down from the altar, my clothes were navy blue, silver and black, with a hint of royal purple. My hair, I had noticed, was longer in the front and still short in the back. I had become taller than Vergil now and I was much bigger. _What the hell…I've gone from shrimp to…wowzer! _I grabbed Vergil easily and grinned.

"Always with the cheap shots…" I said. "Sorry dude! It's not my time to go just yet!" I tossed him through the double doors of the church and onto his ass in the rain, and picked up my blade. _What's up with the Red Queen? It looks different. _And it did. It was bigger, had black and red on the hilt and red ivy on the blade. I heard Sparda's laughter and waited.

_**Well, it seems that you've matured now. **_He said. _**I had thought a demon like you was a legend.**_

"A demon, like me, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

_**Oh child, they didn't tell you shit huh? Oh well, good thing I'm in the sword then. You child, are a Devil Monarch, you have no feathery wings but you got powers that no one would fuck with. **_

"How the hell did this happen?"

_**No one knows but the Devil Monarchs are practically extinct except for you…talk about a dying breed. Anyway, they control elements, spirits and are the true immortals. They only get stronger, their strength knows no bounds. They can walk between both the human and demon worlds, even in human guise. I had to master that skill while it comes to you naturally. In addition, any laws in Hell can be changed by you.**_

"And the demon in my arm..?"

_**Part of you from day one but had been dormant for quite awhile. **_I turned to look at Vergil picking himself up from the muddy ground and seething. I smirked and launched myself at him. As our swords clashed once more, the bells chimed. _For whom the bells toll? _I smirked as I looked at the blue clad demon. _They toll for thee._

(Delia's POV)

I was seething with rage at what I saw. _Vergil had killed our mother._ I thought to myself. _He…He has to die! There has to be some way to break this law..._ I kicked ass of every fucking demon I came across, knowing that they were bad news. I looked around and couldn't believe all the memories I had come across. I had dealt with a lot of shit in my day. _I need a vacation_. I walked on and saw a set of double doors. _There's only one person who has double doors in the middle of nowhere…But I killed him…didn't I?_ I opened the doors to reveal a white marble room and there on the throne was a statue of a man in a toga. _Oh you got to be shitting me…._

"Greetings Delia, Daughter of Sparda." My blood ran cold at the voice that rang out of the statue.

"Mundus," I said as I took a stance, with the Forced Edge in my hands. Mundus 'looked' at the blade and laughed.

"That sword will not get me in that form." He chuckled. "But I will give you a chance to join me. Not as your father and brother had done but as my Queen. What say you?" I tilted my head, pretending to consider it but as I pulled out the amulets out of my coat pocket, set it into the sword and watched it change, I smirked.

"I say, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

**I know me and my cliffhangers! I am a bit evil eh? Don't jump me, there is more to come!!! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: Puppy Eyes work with me! I am a dog lover! Here you go!!!**_

"Greetings Delia, Daughter of Sparda." My blood ran cold at the voice that rang out of the statue.

"Mundus," I said as I took a stance, with the Forced Edge in my hands. Mundus 'looked' at the blade and laughed.

"That sword will not get me in that form." He chuckled. "But I will give you a chance to join me. Not as your father and brother had done but as my Queen. What say you?" I tilted my head, pretending to consider it but as I pulled out the amulets out of my coat pocket, set it into the sword and watched it change, I smirked.

"I say, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Chapter 8: Rest In Peace

Delia's eyes blazed red gold as she leapt into the air, with her father's namesake sword in her hands. Although she knew that the blade was too big for her, she didn't give a shit! She wanted Mundus dead for good!

"You took my family from me! My brother, my mother…my life…" She yelled, eyes burning with tears of blood and anger. She had triggered in her anger and Mundus had to admit, her beauty knew no bounds. Her armor, which had a corset top, was black and blood red, pushed her bosom high yet firm, her leggings and boots were black with red trim and knee high, her gauntlets were also black and red and the gloves were clawed. Her white hair fell to her knees and was bound in a high ponytail. Around her neck, as a choker, were the amulets! Mundus looked at her and wondered how the sword remained in the form it was in without the amulets. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"SPARDA you are within the blade!" He thundered.

_**I'm not deaf yet. But yes I'm here. I would say kiss my ass but as you can plainly see, I don't have one at the moment.**_

"You wretch, how can you do this…"

_**Your time has come, a new Monarch has risen and you will never win. I told you this millenniums ago. Now you will feel their wraths. **_Mundus stood his ground and threw all he had at the woman. Delia blocked off each and every one, delivering her own hits, not backing up for a second. Far off, bells rang and all knew what they were: _Hell's Bells_. Mundus held his own against the irate demoness' attacks but he knew that she was the least of his problems. It was her mate, the _Monarch_ that had him worried. _Vergil better win…_

The two devils fought on, heedless of the rain and their fatigue. They had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity but either one seemed to give in. Vergil tried to thwart every blow but Nero had the upper hand. The boy had a power boost and youth on his side while Vergil felt his master's reserves leaving, which had caused him to kneel over and clench his chest. In a last desperate gamble, he aimed an energy sword at the younger slayer while he was charging. Nero caught the blade in the ribs and went down to one knee. Vergil grinned and dragged himself up from the ground, his left hand still over his heart. He towered over Nero, who held his side to put pressure on the wound.

"I told you boy," Vergil said as he raised Yamoto over his head. "I will destroy all who are in my way. You are nothing! Now die!" He was ready to bring the blade down to decapitate the younger man but stiffened when he felt something pierce his heart. He looked down and eyes widened. The boy had impaled him on the Red Queen! Nero stood up shakily and smirked.

"And I told you," Nero said, inching the blade further with each word. "That you will NEVER have her..." Vergil smiled a bit and placed his bloodied hand over Nero's.

"Take….care of her…and tell her….I'm sorry…." With that Vergil impaled himself the rest of the way, dying instantly. Nero withdrew the blade and watched Vergil's body fall lifelessly into a puddle and dying the water from silver white to ruby red. Nero bowed his head in silence. After burying Vergil in the cemetery and placing a marker, he took up Yamoto, sheathed it and replaced it at his side.

"Rest in peace, Son of Sparda..." Nero said. "Your death will not be in vain."

**I'm sorry….I know it's a bit short but…..there's more to come! Who's willing to read more? Leave a review! Love you all!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Take….care of her…and tell her….I'm sorry…." With that Vergil impaled himself the rest of the way, dying instantly. Nero withdrew the blade and watched Vergil's body fall lifelessly into a puddle and dying the water from silver white to ruby red. Nero bowed his head in silence. After burying Vergil in the cemetery and placing a marker, he took up Yamoto, sheathed it and replaced it at his side.

"Rest in peace, Son of Sparda..." Nero said. "Your death will not be in vain."

Chapter 9: All In a Day's Work

_Vergil…._Delia's mind said as she faltered in step. She placed a hand over her chest and eyes widened. She felt cold, as if she were dying.

_Dad, Vergil's…._

"_**I know my hellion. I felt it too." **_Sparda's voice said lifelessly. "_**Nero will be on his way. Just hold Mundus at bay til then."**_ Delia nodded and met the villain's gaze. Her misstep didn't go unnoticed.

"It seems that you are weakened my dear." Mundus said slyly. "And all it took was the death of your twin." Delia growled and lunged. True Vergil was not man of the year but he was her blood, her family.

"I will send you back to Hell and make certain that this time, you STAY THERE!!!!" She ran at him with her father's sword, determined to finish the son of a bitch off but she didn't anticipate his cheap shot! She winced as a beam spear got her in the side, causing her to take a knee. She heard Mundus' laughter over her head.

"You see my dear; there is no way to defeat me. Now come, submit to me and you can have all that you've ever wanted…." Delia growled as she removed the weapon from her side and watched the wound heal rapidly. _Thanks for the devil blood Dad._ She thought with a smirk. As Mundus came close, within arm's reach, she jumped up and slashed, cutting his right arm off.

"I may not be able to be enough to kill you, but I'm enough to hold you off!" With that, she slashed at his left arm, and went for the heart. Mundus used his power to blow her away and through a few marble walls. When the smoke cleared, Mundus had a shock, for there standing in front of Delia, was a man in blue, red and a bit of purple! His right arm was an actual Devil Arm and he was in full Devil Trig!

_No….it CAN'T BE! _He thought but he heard Sparda's laughter.

_**The time has come Mundus. **_He heard as Hells Bells rang loud and clear. _**Feel the wrath of MY SUCCESSOR!**_ Mundus watched as Delia was helped to her feet and toss the Sparda sword to the man. The man could've passed for Sparda himself in looks but it was more powerful, _younger _and was _royally pissed!!!!_

"YOUR TIME IS FINISHED!" The man declared. "YOU WILL NEVER BRING TERROR AND PAIN TO ANYONE EVER AGAIN. I'LL SEE TO THAT!" With that, he lunged and Mundus tried to fend himself off but it was in vain. The Devil Monarch went for the heart and Mundus tried to get the man off but he was worse than a pit, he held on!

"I will NEVER die!" Mundus cried as he tried to get a grip on the blade, to prevent it from piercing his heart. The Devil Monarch smirked and locked gazes with him.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" He said and with that, he summoned Yamato and savored the look of fear in Mundus' eyes. It was over! The Monarch waved his hand and Yamato sliced through the air and impaled the Emperor though the head while Sparda impaled his heart! The massive statue fell and smashed to pieces, smashing the demon within as well. Delia carefully began to make her way to the man but stopped when she saw his hand go up. He was taking no chances! After a few minutes, the man put his hand down and he released his Devil Trigger. Delia's eyes welled up with happy tears as she ran to him.

"Nero!" She called. Nero turned in shock but smiled and held her in his arms, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He ran his hands over her hair, then face, wiping her tears away before holding her again.

"Delia…."He whispered, in effort to hold back his own tears. "Hush now, he will never harm anyone again. Come on, let's go home." The two looked at each other and smiled, picked up the blades and made their ways out of the depths of the Underworld, not sparing a second glance.

A year later

"Devil May Cry," Delia said at the desk. "Yea, we can take care of 'em for you, just remember, we take only cash….oh really? That's more like it! Yea I got the address…ten minutes, no problem!" She hung up and jotted down the address.

"NERO! LET'S GO KID!" She shouted as she took down her guns and Rebellion. She heard some grumbling and babies laughing. She had to smirk. Nero came to the foot of the stairs, with his hood up and he did not look happy. He held two baby boys and glared at the woman.

"Delia….I swear to all Heaven and Hell that I'm going to kick your ass for giving me two hellions!!"

"Aw come on babe they're not that bad…"

"Delia, I don't fancy going out with spiked PINK hair!" He shook his hood down and Delia had to bite back a laugh. Nero's hair was indeed spiked and pink!

"_**He's going out like that? He looks like a walking talking cotton candy!"**_ Sparda laughed. He earned a glare from Nero and a laugh from Delia. The babies giggled and gurgled. Trish blinked as she took the boys but didn't say a word, which was probably wise for Nero looked like he was ready to burst a vein. Nero didn't say a word as he grabbed the Blue Rose and to the girls' surprise, Sparda.

"Not a word Delia." He said. "And none from you old man." With that, Nero walked through the double doors out of the office, with Delia trailing after him. Close by was a demon who looked royally pissed, despite the fact he was blind in both eyes. The two looked at each other and nodded weapons at the ready.

"LET'S ROCK!"

**What do you think, a lemon then end or leave as is? It's up to you! I love you all and I will update others as soon as I can!**


End file.
